Xin Xianying
Xin Xianying (onyomi: Shin Ken'ei) is Xin Pi's daughter and Xin Chang's older sister. Known for her austerity and foresight, she often provided her family with helpful advice in times of crisis. Before her playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, she was a generic officer with a unique portrait in Shin Sangoku Musou Blast. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 9, Xin Xianying is introduced with her father at Chibi and fights in a few of Wei's campaigns afterwards doing her father a great service. This reaches it's zenith at the Wuzhang Plains, where she prevents the men from falling for the insults of the Shu forces. Though the battle is won, Xin Pi meets with his daughter for the final time and confides his concerns regarding the state of Wei and their family. Believing in her capabilities, he entrusts their remaining family in her hands. She later accompanies the rest of the Wei forces for their various campaigns, even as they transition to Jin, and is present in the campaign against Shu at Chengdu seeing their demise. Included as a bonus character for the first anniversary of Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed, Xin Xianying's bond story fleshes out her role in the formation of the Jin Dynasty. After mourning her father's passing, she puts on a brave face by serving as a voice of reason for her surviving relatives. Thanks to her advice, the Xin clan survives Sima Yi's purge of the Wei court and avoids the backlash of associating with Zhong Hui when he rebels. Upon being given an ornate silk blanket by her nephew Yang Hu, the maiden finds it too expensive for her tastes yet feels that not using it would be a waste. Fortunately, she decides to use the other end instead so as not to ruin the gift's beautiful surface. Romance of the Three Kingdoms She first appears as a recruitable character in the eleventh Romance of the Three Kingdoms installment. Available during the last three scenarios, she distinguish herself among the female cast with very high INT and POL along with good CHR. Her abilities as a warrior are lacking, but she has high aptitude with weaponry and has average LDR, in this case she can function as a decent commander. Her personal skill, along with her high INT makes her a worthy addition to any army. Character Information Development Suzuki commented that the theme to her Dynasty Warriors design is "sunny cheerfulness", which is punctuated by her constant smile and thick eyebrows. The single hair jutting from her head is meant to symbolize her wise forthrightness. She has a skinny upper body because developers think it wouldn't cause any problems when she pushes her chest forward. Voice Actors *Meghan Lewis - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Wendee Lee - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (English-uncredited) *Yue Ye Qiao - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Shino Shimoji - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Japanese) Quotes *"That certainly went easily." *"Things turned out rather nicely!" *"Let us enjoy this moment in the sun." *"Let's do this with a smile! *"And finish with a smile!" *"I'm deadly serious!" Gameplay Xin Xianying is affiliated with the great broadaxe in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: Xin Xianying diagonally spins her axe, then slams it forward, does a vaulting kick, then slams it again and thrusts the axe. :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): Xin Xianying flies through the air ramming enemies and slashes her axe left. :Musou ( ): Xin Xianying spins around while hitting enemies with her axe. As the finisher, she hops while spinning her axe below her and releases a petal tornado. :Aerial Musou ( + ): Historical Information A native of Longxi County, Gansu, Xin Xianying was an intelligent girl who spent most of her time studying at a young age. She married the affluent Yang Dan upon turning sixteen. The Shiyu describes her as a stern and opinionated woman with a keen sense of awareness. When Cao Pi became emperor, she criticized his lack of dignity upon ascending the throne, believing his reign would not prosper. Her words were proven true as Cao Pi's rule was marred with internal strife. During Shu's Northern Campaign against Wei in 234, Zhuge Liang taunted Sima Yi into attacking him by sending the latter women's clothes. Xin Pi humorously shared this story with his daughter who replied, "The army determines the fate of a nation, nobody can afford to joke over that. Fighting the enemy because of anger often leads to unexpected losses, it is something we should avoid." Grateful for his daughter's wisdom, he contacted Cao Rui afterwards and convinced him to have Sima Yi defend the main camp instead. As a result, Zhuge Liang died one month later. Like Wang Yuanji, she also viewed Zhong Hui with suspicion and confided in Yang Hu, "Zhong Hui is a person who does his actions on his own accord and will one day be someone who cannot serve under another." She then told her nephew to avoid him at all costs. Xin Xianying became worried when her son Yang Xiu was appointed as Zhong Hui's aid. She implored him to remain loyal and benevolent while on duty. Her advice kept him alive when Zhong Hui rebelled against the Sima family. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms has her appear in chapter 107, repeating her historical advice to her brother during the Incident at Gaoping Tombs with an accusing tone. The impact he received from her consolation was lessened due to his fictional change of character. Gallery Category:Jin Characters